Access points, including, 802.11ac access points, can be enabled with beamforming functionality, which assists such access points in communicating with beamforming devices, thereby increasing gain and throughput of data and signals transmitted there between. However, such beamforming access points leverage is not provided with non-beamforming benefits; in particular, such beamforming benefits of 802.11ac access points can be leveraged only by devices that operate according to 802.11ac Wave2 specifications, but not by legacy devices that operate according to one or more of 802.11ac Wave1 specifications, 802.11n specifications and 802.11a specifications, as such legacy devices do not have beamforming functionality.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of implementations of the present specification.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the implementations of the present specification so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.